warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Waspwhisker
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Waspwhisker |familyl = Fallowfern Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap, Creekfeather Plumwillow |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Mintfur |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Waspwhisker is a gray-and-white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Waspwhisker is first seen as a warrior of SkyClan. It was noted that he was found by a SkyClan patrol in leaf-bare as a lost and injured kittypet, wailing from hunger and the cold. Then he found Shrewtooth after he had escaped his abusive Twoleg housefolk. When a patrol of SkyClan cats go and attack the rats that sheltered in a heap of Twoleg items, Leafstar assigns him to help Sparrowpelt, Rockshade, Stick, Coal, and Shorty to catch the rats as they try to escape from the front. :In the battle, he is badly wounded and treated by the SkyClan medicine cat, Echosong, and is shown to have a long scratch along his flank. When Harveymoon and Macgyver come back from their one moon exile, he describes the battle and shows off his scar. During this time his apprentice, Mintpaw, was temporarily mentored by Sharpclaw. He is also shown to be the father of Fallowfern's kits, Creekkit, Rabbitkit, Plumkit and Nettlekit. He is mentioned in the gathering when Leafstar praised him along with Patchfoot and Sparrowpelt. :When Snookpaw fell into the river in the Whispering Cave, Waspwhisker was one of the cats to agree that when an apprentice is moss-gathering, they must always be supervised by a warrior. And when they were trying to scare the Twoleg, Waspwhisker along with Shorty and Cherrytail were told to drag branches and put them outside the nest door. After successfully scaring the Twoleg, Waspwhisker comes along with Leafstar to explain to the day-light warriors why they had to miss the attack. Leafstar also began to wonder why Petalnose and Waspwhisker weren't say anything to the day-light warriors about the attack, so she thought that they probably felt the same. :Waspwhisker is one of the cats to be chosen to attack Dodge's group, along with Rockshade, Shrewtooth, Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, Shorty, Cora, Stick, Coal, Sharpclaw, Egg and Billystorm. :Later in the manga in the back of the book, he is present at his kits' warrior ceremonies. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :He is seen telling Lichenfur that his son, Rabbitleap, has a talent to be proud of. Later on, Sharpclaw mentioned to Leafstar that he assigned Wapswhisker to a border patrol to check the fox scent, and that he took Tinycloud, Sandypaw and Nettlesplash with him. When Leafstar goes on a walk with Harveymoon, they run into him and he explains that Nettlesplash and Sandypaw have strayed from the group. When they find them, Waspwhisker tells him how he is disappointed in them, and even more when he finds out they were eating. Beyond the Code :Waspwhisker and Cherrytail ask Sol if he'd like to join them and their apprentices for a hunting skills session. He and Cherrytail observe Sol and their apprentices, Birdpaw and Honeypaw during the session. After the Flood :In the rebuilding of the camp, Waspwhisker helps Sharpclaw and Sparrowpelt move a tree trunk into the stream. :He is the cat that tells Leafstar her kits are missing. :When Sol leaves camp unannounced, Waspwhisker tells Leafstar that he can stay gone for all he cares, and Leafstar replies that Sol working very hard to find her kits. Trivia *He was mistakenly called Hunchfoot in the allegiances of ''SkyClan's Destiny. It states in the book that Waspwhisker is the father of Nettlekit, Rabbitkit, Creekkit and Plumkit, and there is no cat by the name of Hunchfoot in the book. *Vicky said on her Facebook page that Waspwhisker's original name was Hunchfoot but was changed to Waspwhisker at the last moment, and was sorry that the allegiances were not changed as well.Revealed at Warriors Wish Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Fallowfern: Sons: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Daughter: :Plumwillow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Kittypet Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters